The present invention relates to the art of wheel balancers. Specifically, the present invention discloses a wheel balancer having a novel accessory storage device.
It is well known in the art that a balanced vehicle wheel is desirable for a variety of reasons. A modern wheel balancer can statically and dynamically balance a vehicle wheel to within 0.05 ounces at the rim flange. U.S. Pat. 5,311,777 describes a typical wheel balancer and is incorporated here by reference.
The wheel balancer generally includes a chassis which houses a drive motor, imbalance sensors, and various electronics. A driven shaft connects to the motor and extends from the chassis. A vehicle wheel mounts on the driven shaft for rotation during balancing operations. Often a pivotal wheel cover will be provided to shield the operator from the rotating wheel. A control panel typically mounts on the top of the chassis and provides a user interface between the operator and the balancer.
The generally accepted method for balancing a vehicle wheel is to remove the wheel from the vehicle and mount the wheel on the driven shaft of the balancer. Specially sized adapters fit in the hub opening of the wheel and slide over the driven shaft to locate the wheel thereon. The operator then lowers the wheel cover over the mounted wheel, and the motor rotates the driven shaft and wheel. Based on the imbalanced condition of the wheel, the imbalance sensors and electronics calculate the amount and location of balancing weights to be added. The operator then attaches one or more weights at the appropriate position on the wheel rim and re-mounts the balanced wheel on the vehicle.
In recent years, wheel styling has become a growing concern among automobile and after-market wheel manufacturers. As a result, wheel styles have many different diameters, rim sizes, and hub openings. To accommodate these various wheel styles, a variety of wheel mounting accessories, such as adapters, cones, springs, and spacers, are required for mounting the various wheel styles on the driven shaft. In addition, it is preferable to store the wheel mounting accessories directly on the wheel balancer in close proximity to the driven shaft to allow for quick retrieval and changing of the accessories during the balancing operation.
In one aspect, the present invention provides an improved wheel balancer having a chassis, a driven shaft extending from the chassis for rotating the wheel, an accessory operably mounted on the driven shaft for use in mounting the wheel on the shaft, and a storage device rotatably mounted on the chassis for storing the accessory when not in use. The rotatable storage device may include a plurality of pegs for holding corresponding accessories. Preferably, the storage device comprises a post from which the plurality of pegs radially extend.
In another aspect, the invention provides an improved wheel balancer having a chassis, a driven shaft extending from the chassis for rotating the wheel, a wheel mounting accessory operably mounted on the driven shaft for use in mounting the wheel, and a storage device rotatably mounted on the chassis. The storage device includes a post and a retainer for holding the wheel mounting accessory when not in use. Preferably, the retainer comprises a plurality of pegs extending radially from the post. The storage device may further include a tray attached to the post and extending radially from the post.
In a still further aspect, the invention provides an improved wheel balancer having a chassis, a driven shaft extending from the chassis for rotating the wheel, a wheel mounting accessory operably mounted on the driven shaft for use in mounting the wheel, and a storage device rotatably mounted on the chassis. The storage device includes a post and a plurality of pegs extending radially from the post for holding the wheel mounting accessory when not in use. The storage device may further include a tray attached to the post and extending radially from the post.
Those of ordinary skill in the art will better appreciate the features and aspects of presently preferred embodiments and others upon review of the specification.